Without You
by BlueIce
Summary: the sequel of Yamato's Song; someone writes a letter to Yama, someone that feels guilty and empty inside. sad.


Disclaimer= the same

Disclaimer= the same. I don't own anything. Digimon is Toei and Bandai's and the song "Without you" is Mariah Carey's. I'm really getting tired of put always a disclaimer! _and don't do that if you don't want!_ yeah, so they can arrest me for plagiarism _it would be a beautiful day…_ Author's note= this is the sequel of Yamato's song; it's less angst but more sad; hope you'll like it! It's longer than the other, and I don't know why _ it would be a surprise_ I was hoping you'd forget I was writing… WITHOUT YOU 

** **

-*-*-*-* No, I can't forget this evening

_Or your face as you were leaving_

_But I guess that's just the way_

_The story goes_

_-*-*-*-*_

No, it isn't.

I feel so empty inside. My soul had been thrown away when your letter shot it, when your letter shot me.

And I call myself a human being…

And we all call each others brothers…

Brothers…

-*-*-*-* You always smile but in your eyes 

_Your sorrow shows_

_Yes it shows_

_-*-*-*-*_

He still doesn't react. His eyes are widened, not aware that the world is still spinning. He has your same eyes, you know?

His golden hair is messed up. You'd never do that, would you?

When he lies on your bed, eyelids closed, you'd say he is sleeping peacefully.

He's full awake, conscious. He says he can't sleep, because he'd see your eyes; he says he can't be completely awake, because he could not stand your absence. 

He's living a dream, dreaming a life. 

No, he couldn't never ever reject you as his brother. You were his idol, his myth, his everything. He loved you more than he loves my sister.

And now the only thing he feels is guilt and emptiness.

-*-*-*-* No, I can't forget tomorrow

_When I think of all my sorrow_

_When I had you there_

_But then I let you go_

_-*-*-*-*_

And your father…he locked himself in your house. 

Sometimes he enters in your room; sometimes he watches your bed, as if he can still see you sleeping, your golden hair covering your eyelids. He never cries. He can't anymore. He has no more tears left. He watches your bedroom with red eyes and he doesn't talk. Doesn't breathe. He only watches and remembers.

Your mother seems a ghost. She doesn't work anymore. She sits on your coach and nothing more.

Our friends, your friends can't go on with their lives. They're all paler than you've ever been.

It's all their fault, it's all our fault, it's all my fault.

We always thought you had ice in your body.

Now I know we were wrong.

The ice is now part of me, part of us; that ice and that scare which drove you over the edge.

-*-*-*-* And now it's only fair

_That I should let you know_

_What you should know_

_-*-*-*-*_

No it isn't, Yamato.

That night, well, that night was the worst night of my life.

But not because of you. Because of me.

I always knew I liked you. But that kiss scared me. It brought things I never wanted to know about us, about me.

In that moment I understood I was madly in love with you. And it scared me. 

Me, the Keeper of Courage, scared by a kiss.

You, the Keeper of Friendship, betrayed by a kiss and by his "friends".

_-*-*-*-*_

_I can't live_

_If living is without you_

_I can't live_

_I can't give anymore_

_-*-*-*-*_

No Yamato, it isn't.

Anytime I close my eyes I see you, I feel you; your golden hair moving in the wind, lightening in the sun; your deep ocean eyes, full of love, hope and purity; and I can' stand your vision, it makes me want to scream, shout, cry. Cry, you'd never do that, would you?

Who said "the life goes on" didn't know the grief and the guilt.

And now, we all are waiting; waiting to die, waiting to live, waiting a forgiveness which would never arrive.

-*-*-*-* Well I can't forget this evening

_Or your face as you were leaving_

_But I guess that's just the way_

_The story goes_

_-*-*-*-*_

No Yamato, it isn't funny.

I know you feel better where you are now; wherever you are.

I don't know where to send this letter, but I hope one day it will arrive in the Heaven, where an Angel will read it.

And that Angel will be you.

-*-*-*-* You always smile but in your eyes

_Your sorrow shows_

_Yes it shows_

_-*-*-*-*_

Goodbye, my Yamato, sleep in peace

Forever yours

-*-*-*-* I can't live If living is without you

_I can't live_

_I can't give anymore_

_-*-*-*-*_

Taichi 

-*-*-*-* I can't live

_If living is without you_

_I can't live_

_I can't give anymore_

_-*-*-*-*_

_ _

_ _

Huriko= well, that's all; liked it? Not liked it? Review pleaseee!!!! _* angelic smile *_


End file.
